


You Make Me Wait And Wait

by bringbaekexo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, OT4, performance team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringbaekexo/pseuds/bringbaekexo
Summary: The performance team comes together with a different type of collaboration.





	You Make Me Wait And Wait

_ March  _

It’s wet. 

A bitter twenty degrees outside, the rain pelts everything from the ground to the rooftops. Junhui doesn’t mind though. The rain, unjudging and transparent, helps him think. Along with him, Minghao, Chan, and Soonyoung all sit on the bed (combined using two). He holds back a chuckle as he thinks that this could be considered a team bonding exercise. 

Soonyoung brushes Junhui’s hair away from his eyes and squints at him. “We don’t have to do this so soon if you’re not comfortable. We have all the time in the world.”

The truth is though, they don’t. Idol life is fleeting; popularity can dwindle at any time and a once trending group can be left in the dust. 

“No,” he breathes. “I’m ready.” 

This is all it takes for them to get started. 

**The droplets pelt down**

**You, for who I shed my skin**

**My cold, rainy March**

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO should I write an actual smut scene and post it separately or just tease y'all for now and make it part of the series? Decisions...


End file.
